Blushing
by nayasrivera
Summary: She may have never blushed more than that evening, but frankly she didn't really give a crap because her wife was right next to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she knew that was exactly where she was meant to be.  A series of Dantana one-shots/drabbles. Send in prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm starting this collection of Dantana one-shots and drabbles, so feel free to leave a prompt in the reviews if you have any ideas. This will include both prompted and unprompted stories.**

* * *

"This is her 12th visit to the show, everyone please welcome one of my favorite guests: Dani Harper!"

Dani walked out on the familiar stage in her signature jeans and leather jacket with studs. Smiling and waving to the studio audience, she moved to greet the famous older woman. Her newly blonde hair bounced in curls down her back, and she tucked some behind her ear, before twisting her wedding ring around her finger a few times – a nervous habit of hers. Even after more than a decade in the music industry, she still felt nervous before interviews.

"Hey Ellen it's good to see you," she grinned, giving the TV show host a hug. The singer adjusted herself in the armchair as the studio audience settled down.

"So Dani, I believe it has been exactly a week since you dropped that surprise album on us," Ellen said with a proud smile on her face (she had been there at the start of Dani's career). The older blonde paused as the audience broke into applause once again. "I think Portia almost had a heart attack."

Dani laughed. "Well I do apologize for that, maybe I'll send her a care package." The 28 year-old singer was always charming, especially when she was able to do an interview with someone she actually liked.

Ellen winked at her and pulled a copy of Dani's album from the side table. "So, minus the surprise factor, this album is very different from your past ones, any particular reason?"

"Well for this album, I really wanted to show more of a mature side, and I feel that I'm at a point in my career where I can be really honest about things like addiction, and personal problems, and love."

"There is definitely a more mature feel to it," Ellen agreed, "particularly the song _Goddess_." Dani turned red and put her hand to cover her eyes, of course Ellen would bring that up. "There's this one line, I think the exact lyrics are 'I'm coming home expectin' you'd be watching cable, to find you waiting on the kitchen table. baby, there's nothing like the kitchen table' hmmmm..." Ellen said playfully, looking slyly at the audience.

Dani couldn't help but laugh along with the studio audience. "Well I do like the kitchen table," she said with a shrug, still blushing and laughing. The audience only got louder. "My wife's gonna kill me."

Ellen chuckled, prepared to push the subject, "you know I would think Santana would be tired after those long days on set...and you've been touring lately..."

Dani laughed again, red creeping onto her cheeks, "Ellen, all I will say is that it's been four years now," she held her hand up, showing her ring which gathered more cheers from the audience, "I love my wife very much, and she loves me very much as well."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out more when she comes on the show next week, won't we" Ellen smirked. The singer smiled and adjusted her jacket, not really knowing what to say. "Speaking of next week, Valentine's day is coming up, do you have any plans for that? Maybe the kitchen table will be involved?"

Dani just covered her face again laughing. Leave it to Ellen to use her own lyrics against her.

"Just kidding," Ellen laughed, "but we do always know how to get you blushing. In fact, lets play the video."

"You don't have a video."

"But of course I do."

As everyone turned to the screen, Dani peeked through her hands to see a video of her 18 year-old self blushing as she met Ellen's "surprise guest" Jennifer Aniston. The young singer had mentioned her biggest celebrity crush during her first visit to the show, and Ellen had apparently pulled some strings to bring out the "Friends" star on Dani's next appearance.

"I can't believe that was 10 years ago, I still look so hot," Ellen joked.

Next was a clip of her at age 21, when Ellen had shown a picture of an Instagram posted by Santana Lopez from when her and Dani had first met. Dani had dropped her second album at that point, and with 2 Grammy's – along with several other awards – she was quickly becoming a global superstar.

"Just met THE ddlovato" Ellen had read, the audience awwing at the young singer's reaction. The older woman then proceeded to tease Dani about 'getting with' the Latin actress. The at-the-time blue-haired girl had only resorted to her blushing ways and avoided eye contact with the TV show host, much to Ellen's entertainment.

Following that was a video of Dani's reaction a year later, when Ellen had shown a paparazzi photo of Santana and Dani getting Starbucks.

"Ya we're really good friends," Dani had claimed, red creeping up her neck, when Ellen had wiggled her eyebrows. Most people hadn't suspected a thing at the time, considering Santana was more than 5 years older than the singer, and they were often seen with several other people.

The next clip was from the blonde's 6th visit. By that time she had become a really good friend of the show, often sending in tickets for the host to give out, as well as other memorabilia. Ellen had shown a slideshow of Dani's trip to Hawaii, where the last picture was the photo that made her and Santana official to the public: the dark red-haired singer and the actress kissing on a hammock to which the audience had "awwww"d.

Ellen had joked, "You guys look like really good friends," and Dani had covered her face blushing and laughing like she usually did.

While watching the video on stage, Dani was still doing the exact same thing. But it also caused her to think about how much she missed the Latina — it had been a month since she'd seen her because Dani's tour had been in Europe.

Looking back up to the screen Dani saw a clip of her sitting on the armchair in shock as Ellen's crew wheeled out dozens of flower bouquets. She had been the guest during the Valentine's Day episode and Santana had surprised her with the flowers and a special performance where she sang Dani's song 'Catch Me.'

After that whole incident, Dani had tweeted a picture of her girlfriend and all the flowers with the caption 'My everything' followed by a bunch of heart emojis.

Following that was a clip where Ellen was admiring Dani's engagement ring. "So she's 28 and you're 23?" Ellen had asked her.

"Yeah she always talked about how she'd be married by 30," the blonde had replied cheekily, smiling widely with red appearing on her cheeks.

The last clip was from her most recent visit, when Ellen had scared her in the bathroom before the show. Dani had literally fallen onto the floor in shock and immediately turned red in embarrassment.

* * *

The whole studio audience was full on cracking up at this point, to the blonde's expense. Ellen turned back to Dani when the video ended, watching her cover her face and laugh.

"She threatened me and made me promise to never scare her again after that one," Ellen told the audience while waiting for the girl to recover.

"So Dani, I know I like to take credit for all that blushing but it seems like most of that was due to a certain Latina actress."

"You're making me miss her more," Dani pouted, "Also that video was so embarrassing, screw you Ellen."

The TV show host just laughed at her and continued, "you told me earlier that you hadn't seen her since before your European tour started a month ago, is that right?"

"Yeah, it actually just ended and as soon as I got into the States I headed over here, which means I haven't seen her yet. So no offense, but I kind of can't wait until this is over," the younger blonde joked, making the audience laugh as Ellen pulled a hurt face.

"Anyway, I know I promised not to scare you again but-"

Dani's "what" got cut off when a pair off tan hands appeared from behind to cover her eyes, causing her to jump in surprise. She recognized the familiar scent and clambered out of her seat with a squeal. Standing there was her wife with a huge grin waiting for the impact that was sure to come.

"Surprise baby," Santana greeted, "I heard I make you blush a lot," she teased. But the shorter girl was already wrapped around her wife, smiling huge with her face buried in her neck.

"Alright, we'll let you guys do your thing," Ellen chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dani Harper. Again her album is out in stores and on iTunes, not that any of you didn't buy it already."

Dani turned and gave Ellen a big hug, thanking her and waving bye to the audience, before grabbing her wife and pulling her to the side of the stage. Santana just grinned at the older blonde TV host, who winked and shooed her off.

When the reunited couple finally got backstage, Dani turned and pulled Santana into a long and deep kiss. Even with the crew present, both girls didn't care as the singer sucked on her wife's bottom lip, feeling more in love than ever.

Arms still wrapped around each other, Dani leaned her forehead against the raven haired girl. "I love you so much," she whispered, staring into her eyes.

Santana just leaned in and brushed their lips together, before pulling the blonde into another sensual kiss.

"Come on, the rest of my cast want to welcome you back with some In-N-Out," the Latina said causing Dani to laugh.

For the rest of the night, Santana always found a way to be touching her wife, whether it was an arm around her waist, or pulling her onto her own lap. On her part, Dani just couldn't stop kissing the Latina.

She may have never blushed more than that evening, but frankly she didn't really give a crap because her wife was right next to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she knew that was exactly where she was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait, hopefully it won't be so long next time! I also apologize for the changing point of view – honestly it might change every now and then because I can never decide which one I like best. Hope you enjoy and send me more prompts for this verse please!**

* * *

You really love how many different sides Santana has.

Before you met her, you had only known her as the sassy Dr. Rosario Cruz on _Grey's Anatomy_. She was hilariously bitchy and had perfect comedic timing, and she quickly became your favorite character on the show. Little did you know, this practically paralleled reality.

Of course, Santana is a sweetheart too (you'd never forget how the guitar you pointed out to her showed up a week later on your bed with a bow tied around it). But she is so _sassy_. And it's absolutely hilarious.

You think her sarcastic conversations with her cast mates when you all go out to dinner are the funniest thing ever. And you can never _not_ laugh at how she flips off the paparazzi every time you guys walk hand in hand out of a store. One time you even came across a scrapbook that a fan had made for her – full of pictures of Santana giving the bird to the paps (you're not sure if you've ever laughed that hard before).

You love her cheeky comments right before she tells you that she loves you, to which you always just roll your eyes before leaning in to kiss her soft and slow. You also love her ever-present smirk, and how it's so easy to tell that she's thinking dirty thoughts when you catch her staring at you. You love how she can make you laugh and blush and everything in between.

You think your favorite moments are in the morning when she'll roll her naked body on top of you, trail kisses up the side of your neck, and then lean in to whisper, "where's my coffee?"

"I could ask you the same thing," you always reply.

And then ten minutes later you'll feel a dip in the bed and look up to see the naked Latina holding two mugs of coffee, to which you say "I think I just might have to marry you Santana Lopez."

She sends you dumb text messages all the time, and curses excessively (but so do you, to be honest), and she apparently insists on grabbing your butt in public a lot. Not to mention her multitude of hilarious interviews. You might be America's blushing sweetheart all over television, but Jimmy Fallon has practically offered her a permanent spot on _Late Night_.

One of your favorite memories is the Latina's little scheme when you performed your latest single on _the Voice_. The whole world was watching because Adam Levine had professed his love for you and your music numerous times and it was well-known fact that he had a big crush on you (which was all in good humor). But true to herself, Santana had sat in the crowd that night with her big ass Prada sunglasses on and held up a giant sign that said "SHE'S MINE, LEVINE." Needless to say, E! News had a field day.

You know she loves to make you laugh and you honestly believe 99% of her shenanigans are not for her own entertainment, but rather so she can hear your loud, raspy laugh. It works for you.

You'll never forget the time you came home from the studio, and how she played "That's My Bitch" by Kanye West on the surround sound right as you walked in the door. You called her an asshole, but all she replied was, "Sucks that you love it."

Sometimes you don't know why you keep her around at all.

That's a lie though, because you're hopelessly in love with her, and she's head over heels for you as well.

She pisses you off 300% of the time, and you think it's ironic how you seem to be the more mature one, even though she's 5 years older than you. But no one has ever made you laugh so hard in your life, so you can deal with it. That, and she's pretty easy on the eyes too.

Actually, you think that's an understatement. God, she is _sexy_. In fact, her mere presence turns you on, and there's no way to describe how she makes you feel when she's _trying _to get you aroused.

You love it when she follows you into the kitchen on Sunday mornings, kissing and sucking your neck with her arms wrapped around you from behind as she tries to coax you back into bed. You never get to finish the song you started to sing before you find yourself straddling her on the bed and kissing her hungrily as her hands run up and down her thighs. But you guess you can live with that.

Or how she pulls your bottom lip between her teeth and gives you a sultry look as you two lay tangled together on the couch after work, reveling in each other's presence. Or when you visit her on set and she can't keep her hands off you as she walks you back to her trailer. And _God, _her smirk when she's going down on you, praising every inch of your body (especially after you won that 5th Grammy).

She doesn't really even try, and you thank the Lord every day that you're soul mates with someone as effortlessly sexy as Santana Lopez.

You love how she's really sweet too and she always brings you flowers in the studio, kissing you and then heading back to set before you can even form a coherent thought. And how she randomly surprises you by showing up to your concerts when you're touring the continent, usually by joining you on stage (she even got the band to help her serenade you with 'The Way You Make Me Feel' once) or magically appearing in your dressing room before the show. You love when she calls you "baby," and when she whispers stupidly romantic things in your ear the whole time at award show after parties, and how she'll call you when you're both not busy, just to hear your voice.

You think it's sweet how you catch her smiling at you from across the room when you're at some family party, and how she keeps a billion pictures of you on her phone so she can "stare at you when you're not there." You relish the moments when she kisses you slowly, fluttering her eyelashes open after long seconds and staring at you in a way that makes you want to cry (when you ask her why, she just says "Because you look really beautiful right now"). You really didn't think you could be so in love with a person, but there she is making you smile, and cry, and laugh on a daily basis

Hollywood loves her, the world loves her, but you think the moments that no one else gets to see are your absolute favorite, like how her silhouette looks as she leans on the balcony next to you, watching the sunset. Or how she constantly reminds you just how much she loves your hair, and how she plays with it as you cuddle on the hammock in the backyard.

She's the sassiest person you know, but she's also the sweetest, and the sexiest, and the funniest person you know, and you think you're the most blessed person in the world to know every single side of Santana Lopez.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt:**__ Dani is performing a huge show in her hometown and she gets really emotional from the amount of people that came to see her. Santana is her rock._

_IMPORTANT: If you want a visual I suggest you search "Demi Lovato the house that built me" on youtube. It's the first option and it's what inspired this._

* * *

You're standing side stage at the Houston Rodeo, watching your wife perform to one of her largest crowds ever. It's Texas––it's where she's from––and you can see how much it means to her that her home state is giving her so much support. She's wearing a cute little black dress with lace sleeves, and a pair of her strappy black boots. Her hair is dark now, a more natural color that has possibly become your favorite these past few months.

You know her mom is here tonight, along with her sisters and the majority of her childhood friends. You also know that she is the pride and joy of her city, so you understand why this show is more important to her than any other award show performance or TV appearance.

You think back to the conversation you two shared this morning, relaxing on the balcony of the modest Dallas home you both bought for your 2nd wedding anniversary.

"_I can't believe I'm gonna be playing in front of 70,000 people tonight San," she had told you as she leaned her head back onto your shoulder, her dark hair tickling the side of your face. _

"_You've done it before," you murmur next to her ear, your right hand stroking the birds on her arm. She's laying on you in one of the recliners sitting on your balcony. Your show had just finished its 7th season and fortunately, you get a nice long break to spend with your wife. _

_She turns her head so it's in the crook of your neck now, and she places a kiss there before muttering,"Yeah, but it's Texas, babe. It's where it all started––they're my people, ya know?"_

"_I thought I was your person," you retort and you hear her giggle into your neck._

"_Shut up," she says, "I'm just saying, there's no way I won't be getting emotional tonight. I used to be lucky to have 10 people at one of my shows."_

You're pulled out of your thoughts as you hear Dani tell the crowd she has one last song.

"I don't usually end with a cover, but I really wanted to play this as a thank you for all your support since the very beginning." She's sitting on a stool now and you admire the delicateness of her profile as the spotlight rests softly on her. "This song reminds me of home, and you guys are my home so I wanted to sing this for you. Thank you all so much for coming out tonight, you mean the world to me."

She starts swaying a little to the beat in her head, and you can tell that her eyes are getting a little glassy just looking around at how many people are in the crowd. The guitar starts, and you smile a little as you see her bite her lip to stop herself from crying as she looks adoringly at the large amount of people watching her.

_I know they say you can't go home again. _

_I just had to come back one last time. _

_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam. _

_But these handprints on the front steps are mine._

She's really trying not to cry now––it's obvious by the way she keeps blinking her eyes and looking away.

_And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom_

_is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. _

_And I bet you didn't know under that live oak _

_my favorite dog is buried in the yard. _

She keeps looking back at you for support and you just smile at her, feeling your own tears prickling your eyes. It amazes you to see your wife, _your wife, _playing in front of tens of thousands who absolutely worship her. You know how hard she's worked to achieve her dream, and here she is, doing all she wished for and more.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it _

_this brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself _

_if I could just come in I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory _

_from the house that built me._

You keep smiling as you watch the screens above the stage show her continuing to stare around the arena in complete adoration.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years._

_From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines. _

_Plans were drawn, concrete poured, _

_and nail by nail and board by board ..._

You laugh a little to yourself when she's too close to crying to finish the line, and now it's you watching her in awe as she bites her lip and looks at you for strength before belting out the chorus once again.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it _

_this brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself. _

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory _

_from the house that built me._

She's pulling herself together now, and you can tell by the power in her voice that she's going to finish strong.

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can. _

_I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._

The music fades back to the guitar again and now it's just her on the stool with her eyes closed, swaying slowly back and forth.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it _

_this brokenness inside me might start healing. _

_Out here its like I'm someone else, _

_I thought that maybe I could find myself. _

_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave. _

_Won't take nothing but a memory _

_from the house that built me._

_From the state that built me. _

The crowd explodes into applause and you can see the tears on her face as she thanks them again and again, wishing them a good night.

She heads back stage and you know she's looking for you now so you head back to find your dark haired beauty. When you get to her she's still crying but she's smiling at you now and you just wrap your arm around her and start to walk her down the hall.

"I'm proud of you," you whisper in her ear, and she smiles at you adoringly before leaning her head into you and continuing the walk to her dressing room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prompt:**__ Dani and Santana fight over a cinnamon roll and fluff ensues._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: KEEP SENDING IN PROMPTS FOR THIS VERSE PLEASE! _

* * *

You wake up around 8 to a warm body curled around you and the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. After untangling yourself from your wife, you pull on some sweatpants and leave the bedroom, prepared to find some breakfast. You're in some hotel room in some state, but you're thankful because it's a very large hotel room, with a balcony and a kitchen and everything, which is rare these days.

As you make your way into the kitchen, you see that last cinnamon roll sitting on a plate, just waiting to be eaten. You know you shouldn't––Santana had made a huge deal last night about how she wanted it for breakfast––but there's nothing else, and you're starving. So you stick it in the microwave for a minute, and then lean against the counter and prepare to enjoy your precious little cinnamon roll.

"What do you think you're doing?" you hear a familiar voice say behind you. The guilt begins to settle in.

"Um...I'm eating breakfast."

"Well it looks like you're about to eat _my _cinnamon roll." She's in front of you now, and you avoid eye contact.

"Oh come on San, I got to it first!"

The next thing you know, the cinnamon roll is no longer in your hand, and there's a dark haired Latina taking a huge bite out of your former breakfast.

"Um what the hell? That was my breakfast!" you say, chasing after her as she walks out of the kitchen.

You're both running now and she's laughing as you chase her around the hotel room. "You know very well that I called it last night, _Danielle_," she says, accentuating your name so that you know she's in a playful mood.

You chase her around the couches and the table for another minute, and you've almost got her, but she opens the balcony door and leans against the rail, her arm stretched out where you can't reach the beloved cinnamon roll. She's smirking at you, since she knows she's got you this time, and you huff as you walk slowly over to her.

"That's really mature," you say, completely prepared to wait it out as you sit yourself on one of the two chairs outside.

Two minutes later you can tell that she's not giving up either, and you're getting a little over the waiting. An idea pops into your head and you get up and walk over to where she's leaning against the rail, still smirking, with her body facing you.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Nope," you say, and you press your hand onto her center as you kiss her hard, your other hand coming up to tangle in her hair. She moans into your mouth when she feels your tongue slip past her lips, and you know you're _this _close to getting that cinnamon roll.

Both her arms come to wrap around your waist, and you use the hand you were cupping her with to reach back and pull the roll out of her hand.

Except, there's no cinnamon roll.

You pull back confused, searching for the breakfast food, but there's nothing in her hands now and she's still recovering from your surprise make out session.

"San, where's the cinnamon roll?"

She looks at you, still a little bit dazed, and shrugs like she doesn't really give a fuck anymore since she got _that_ instead. You lean over the balcony and see a brown dot on the sidewalk below and you groan in frustration.

"OH COME ON!"

You glare at her and she has the decency to look a little bit guilty, but now she's smirking and playing with the string on your sweatpants and you know she's not really thinking about her precious cinnamon roll anymore.

"I can't believe you dropped it, I hate you."

She stops smirking at you, and actually looks a little annoyed now. "Okay well, you can't just kiss me like that! What were you even expecting?"

You sigh and surrender, because now that you think about it, you're not sure what exactly you were expecting. She pauses before intertwining your hands and pulling you back inside the hotel room, where she cups your cheek. "I'm sorry okay, we'll just go get some from a coffee shop. There's bound to be one around here somewhere."

Half an hour later, when she's laughing and dragging you across the street to escape the group of paparazzi, you glare at her, because this all could've been avoided had she not dropped the stupid cinnamon roll off the balcony. But she just kisses your cheek and pulls you into some coffee shop and you let yourself smile a little because you two really are ridiculous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Killing two prompts with one stone: 1. Santana gets mad at the paparazzi. 2. Dani gets angry and Santana finds it really hot._

_A/N: Keep sending in those prompts y'all! I'm trying to get to most of them when I have time._

* * *

It really wasn't so bad at first.

When the two of you had arrived at the airport, you signed the autographs, took some pictures and then got in your rental car. No big deal.

At the hotel, it was a little bit more crowded, but you quickly checked in without attracting too much attention. Even with your red hair, you and Santana managed to walk an entire hallway to your hotel room without someone coming up to you.

But then again, the biggest suite in the entire hotel did basically have its own floor.

When you get inside the room, your girlfriend drops your hand with a sigh and pulls off her sunglasses. Evidently the bellhop had already brought all of your luggage up and now all you had to do was get settled. You kiss the Latina on the cheek and drag her by the arm to the balcony doors, where you can see the small private bay that must be owned by the hotel.

You lean against the railing, staring out at the incredible view while she hugs you from behind, nuzzling her face into the crook between your jaw and shoulder. "I love your hair like this," she breathes, pressing a kiss to your neck.

"What's that?" you tease her, a smile creeping onto your face.

"I said I love your hair, now shut up," she laughs, nipping at your skin as her hands caress your waist.

You just giggle, remembering the unsure look she gave you when you told her you were going red.

The two of you stand there for a while, the only sounds made by the tropical breeze blowing through the palm trees and the small pecks the Latina leaves on your bare shoulder. As you relax in her arms, you allow your eyes to wander around the view; to your left you can see some sort of man-made lagoon and even further than that, a big resort-style pool full of families and their kids. _So much for that_, you think to yourself quietly. Straight ahead of you there's a private beach with white cabanas dotting the shoreline –– you keep that in mind for later. When you move your gaze to the right, you see a large field of grass with pairs of palm trees scattered around it, between them a sight that elicits a small gasp of excitement.

"Baby, there's hammocks," you say, trying not to sound overly eager.

She just looks at you amused and pokes your cheek, "Well, let's go then."

Ten minutes later, the two of you are heading downstairs in the elevator, sunglasses on and drinks in hand. You're wearing a cute little cover-up and most of your red hair is being held off your face by a white headband. Your girlfriend isn't so modest; her black bikini is only covered by a tiny little crop top, and anything resembling 'shorts' or a 'skirt' doesn't seem to exist.

You're not complaining though (and you thought view from the _balcony_ was nice).

You're thankful when the two of you manage to reach one of the hammocks without being stopped once, although a few curious tourist glances get sent your way. Your girlfriend gestures for you to climb on first, holding the white net still with her toned muscles flexing in the Hawaiian sun.

"Damn, chivalry is not dead."

She smirks at you through her ray-bans, "You do realize I could tip this over at any given moment."

"Alright, alright, get on ya bitch."

She gasps mockingly, setting down her drink in the grass before jumping on you and straddling your waist as the hammock swings dangerously.

"You did not just call me a bitch."

You smirk at her, removing her sunglasses and tossing them to the side, before doing the same to your own. "I don't know, you can get pretty feisty sometimes," you reply, pulling her down slowly so that your stomachs are touching.

She hovers over you for a little, teasing your lips together before capturing your bottom one between her own. You smile into the kiss, slowly pushing your tongue in as you tangle your hand into raven hair. She lays on you for a few more minutes, the two of you giggling between kisses and trying to make sure the hammock doesn't topple over when you hear it –– the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter clicking. She groans, sitting back up to look for the source. To your left you can both see a hat and lens poking from behind another palm tree.

"Baby it's just one," you say, tugging her back down and kissing her again. You pull her bottom lip between your teeth and suck as your hands move lower and lower down her back. You both ignore the one paparazzo, (who is probably going to make a lot of money off this) and get lost in each other, your tongues battling now as you caress her tanned skin. Once your hand reaches her butt she moans, before stopping abruptly and pulling off of you.

"Well shit D, we don't gotta give him a show."

"I can't really help it." She laughs at you and leans back down to kiss you again, until you're both certain that you can hear more than one camera going off.

"Oh for fucks sake." She rests her forehead against yours resignedly, dramatically shuts her eyes and then climbs off you carefully, making sure not to tip over the hammock on her way down. You watch with a sigh as she puts her sunglasses on and marches over to the small group of paps that have gathered behind the tree.

You giggle to yourself when you hear her yell in Spanish before transitioning into a completely exasperated voice, "I am just trying to enjoy my goddamned vacation you bastards, is this for your private collection or are you actually going to sell these to a magazine? Perverts." She says a few more things that you don't quite catch, but you know are nasty and you decide she's made her point by now, so you get up and walk over to where she's standing in her cute little crop top. It's actually kind of funny when you think about it, a tiny little Latina in a bikini yelling at a group of camera men.

You grab her hand and pull her away, just as she finishes telling them to 'get a fucking life' and you smile sweetly at them. "Have a nice day," you say before tossing them the bird and dragging your feisty girlfriend back to your hotel room.

She's mumbling angry comments when you get back into the suite and you stop and face her. "Who cares? Who fucking cares?" you shout, and she stares at you speechless. When she remains silent you continue, "Just because they somehow made their way onto private property, doesn't mean we can't enjoy our vacation! This trip is for you and me, nothing else matters okay?"

She stares at you in awe, not used to you being the one to raise your voice. Then suddenly you're pinned to the wall and her lips are on yours and you finally get to grope some of that delicious ass you were trying to get earlier.

Later, when red hair is tangled in black on a shared pillow and the two of you are wrapped in each others arms, she says, "You getting angry turned me on so much."

"I could tell," you laugh, right hand stroking her cheek, "maybe I should yell more often."

Maybe this vacation will turn out pretty great.


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Santana wins an award of some kind and thanks her wife in her acceptance speech, making her blush._

* * *

You smile at the scene in front of you –– a laughing Quinn Fabray and her husband to your left, the soft hand of your wife on your leg as she jokes around with one of your best friends, Mike Chang, the rest of your cast spread out at one giant table. It's everything you dreamed it would be and more. And now you're nominated for your 5th Golden Globe award for Best Supporting Actress - TV Drama. You couldn't be more excited.

You love that your cast has become like a family to you, and you're proud to say that this bunch holds some of your best friends. When you joined the cast of _Grey's Anatomy_ 5 years ago, you quickly created a close bond with your on-screen love interest Mike Chang, as well as the blonde who is still currently cracking up from something Patrick Dempsey said next to you. 'Daddy Pat' you call him, just to piss him off.

When the two presenters for your award are announced your table quiets down and casts their glances to the stage. Your show's leading lady Ellen Pompeo had already won once tonight, albeit for an entirely different role, and the whole cast is still on a high.

"_All shows, movies and plays are nothing without the support of a multitude of characters," _begins Clare Danes._ "That's why we recognize the outstanding work of the many women who contribute to the overall vision of these incredible bodies of work._ _The nominees for Best Supporting Actress - TV Series are: Maggie Smith__ - __Downton Abbey, Kelly Macdonald__ — __Boardwalk Empire, Hayden Panettiere__ - __Nashville, Rachel Berry__ - __Glee, and Santana Lopez - Grey's Anatomy_."

You smile in acknowledgement, knowing there's now a camera on you. Dani squeezes your leg. You faintly hear a "you got this one Lopez" from the other side of your water glass, but for now the entire table is buzzing anticipation.

"_And the Golden Globe goes to: Santana Lopez - Grey's Anatomy!"_ The table erupts in cheers around you and your wife smiles at you proudly before kissing your cheek. Even though you are both extremely supportive of each other, it's a bit interesting when she's the date and you're the nominee instead.

After hugging about half of your table, you begin to make your way up to the stage, stopping to hug your old friend Rachel Berry who whispers her congratulations in your ear (she had beaten you last year).

"_Thank you so much, wow, this is truly incredible,"_ you pause, overwhelmed. _"First of all, I'd like to thank Shonda Rhimes, no character can ever come alive without a great deal of remarkable writing. I'd also like to thank all the writers, producers and crew of _Grey's_, it has been a phenomenal 5 seasons and I'm excited for many more. I'd like to thank Patrick Dempsey for recommending me for this amazing show in the first place, what would we do without you Daddy Pat,"_ you smile as you hear a roar of laughter come from your table. _"I would also like to thank my boy Mike Chang for dealing with my bitchiness on a daily basis and having to pretend that he likes it."_ More laughter. _"I'd like to thank my parents and brother for sticking with me on this incredible journey, my amazing cast who I am very happy to call my second family, and lastly, the love of my life, who looks very beautiful tonight might I add. You're my rock, my sanity, and I couldn't do any of this without you. This one's for you D."_

You see your wife blush in her seat, smiling at you tenderly as Mike teases her by poking her cheek.

For the rest of the night the singer keeps her hand in yours, or on your leg, never letting go. She hasn't really said anything to you since your speech, but you're not too worried –– she gives you a loving glance every other second. You can already tell she's going to be clingy all night long.

You don't really mind.

After saying goodbye to the older members of your cast and several of the other friends you have made while working in the business, you both head out to the back of the venue where dozens of limos are lined up to take away the actors.

You climb into the back of your designated limo, your hand still clasped in your wife's and once the door shuts she cuddles up next to you, still staring at you with that same stupidly-in-love look she's had since you won. You smile back at her, leaning your forehead against hers and she presses your noses together, her thumb rubbing slow circles on your hand. Neither of you have said anything yet and you're just keep smiling at those dumb little dimples you love so much. She softly brushes her lips against yours and you sigh happily, teasing her back until she slowly captures your lips with hers. She kisses you soft and like she has all the time in the world and you're taken aback by the amount of emotion behind her touch. After a few minutes you pull her sideways onto your lap and her hand tangles into your dark hair, kissing you slower and deeper than ever before. It's starting to remind you of when your relationship was just starting out and she literally couldn't get enough of you (it's pretty much still that way to be honest), except years of memorizing each other's every touch means it's filled with so much more than sexual ardor.

The limo seems to stop every now and then, but you barely notice as she pulls your bottom lip between her teeth and sucks, until you capture her perfect lips once again and slip your tongue back in to tangle with hers. After a while you both pull back and she grins dopily at you before whispering, "I really liked your speech."

You just chuckle at her and she kisses you again before climbing off your lap and adjusting her dress. The limo has stopped now and the driver is opening the door so you can both get changed before heading to some Vanity Fair after-party you have to make an appearance at.

As expected, she spends the whole party making sure your arm stays wrapped around her, and she often stops to pull you into a kiss. You can't quite remember her being this clingy since you proposed to her 3 years ago, so you know you must've said something right in that speech. Right? You shrug it off and pull her into a sideways hug, admiring the comfortable feeling of your wife in your arms.

The two of you walk onto the dance floor searching for Mike, Quinn and their dates so you can get this party going. Once you find them you guys all group together and start to compete with your dumb ass dance moves (you end up getting mad because Mike's dumb moves don't even look dumb). You all laugh together when the DJ plays one of Dani's songs and much to everyone's entertainment, she dramatically lip syncs to all the words. But then some old slow song comes on and you're being pulled closer to a warm body yet again. Usually not one for major PDA –– especially in the Hollywood scene –– you're surprised when she starts kissing your neck as you slowly sway back and forth.

Yep, definitely said something right.


End file.
